


Miracle on Isle Esme

by MadsMakesMagic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amazonian Coven - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Folklore, IDK where Twi-hards go to read fics anymore okay, Isle Esme, M/M, Magic, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsMakesMagic/pseuds/MadsMakesMagic
Summary: After returning from an anniversary trip on Isle Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are in for the surprise of a lifetime. Please R&R so I can improve future chapters!*This story contains explicit consensual sexual content. All chapters with explicit content contain a TW before the chapter name. Skipping these chapters will not affect your understanding of the plot or story as a whole.*
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Ill-Fitting

Standing in front of her bathrooms full-length mirror Rosalie did something she had never had to do before in her second life, she jumped up and down helplessly begging her favorite pair of pants to fit. Letting out an exasperated cry Rosalie stepped into her and Emmetts shared closet and rummaged for another pair of jeans. Someone in the house must have thrown them into the washing machine, for whatever reason, and ruined them.

Hearing Rose’s frustration Emmett peaked his head around the corner, “What’s going on Rosie?” He asked.

Rosalie huffed, sorting through her pants for her second favorite pair, “Somebody put my pants in the washer and now they won’t fit,” she growled.

Emmett laughed and Rosalie scowled as she found the pants. 

Returning to the mirror Rose stepped into the pair and tried once again to put them on, but alas the buttons would not connect again. Rosalie thought of how strange it was that she couldn’t fit into either pair of jeans. Everything had been customed tailored to fit her body specifically.

Suddenly, Rosalie was shaken to reality by the sound of glass breaking, Jasper saying something to Alice downstairs, and before she could even blink Alice, herself, appearing in the doorway. 

“Rose. I think you and Emmett need to speak with Carlisle in his office… immediately.” Alice said, a word a second, her face etched with concern

Rosalie blinked at her reflection in the mirror. Emmett, sitting on the bed outside of the bathroom immediately rushed into the closet and grabbed Rosalie her favorite pair of sweatpants. Upon slipping them on Emmett scooped her up and followed Alice out of the bedroom and towards Carlisle’s office. 

“This is…” Rosalie began but was silenced by Alice turning around affixing her with a worried glance. Rosalie remained silent as Alice opened the door to Carlisle’s office. Laying his wife down on the exam table, Emmett turned around to look at Alice, hoping for some clue of what she had seen

“I called Carlisle and told him it was urgent, he should be here soon,” and with that Alice closed the door and left the confused and worried couple alone. 

* * *

The pair remained in silence for what seems like hours until it was broken by Rosalie sighing and thinking aloud, “Can vampires get cancer?” She asked into the abyss. 

Emmett was shaken into reality by his wife’s musing. 

“No Rose I don’t think that vampires can get cancer,” Emmett replied looking down at his wife. He was standing next to the exam table. 

Rosalie brought her hands down to her stomach, the main offender of the morning, and pressed. To her surprise, her skin moved. It wasn’t rock- solid as it had been for the last century. Emmett’s eyes widened in surprise and he reached out to touch her there, just as he had witnessed her stomach moved under his gentle touch. Before he could say anything there was a small knock at the door and Carlisle entered.

  
  


Carlisle wore his white coat from the hospital, clearly having dropped everything and left as soon as Alice had called. 

Emmett looked at Rosalie with concern, this couldn’t be good. He grabbed her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. 

Carlisle greeted the pair and grabbed his rolling chair. Sitting down he rubbed his hand across his face, ”I think I know what's wrong with you Rosalie.” Carlisle sighed. His voice deep and laced with a slight concern. 

Rosalie's eyes widened, she tightened her grip on Emmet’s hand. ”What?” She asked with trepidation.

Carlisle sighed, “I know you just returned from a trip.”

“Yes. We went to Isle Esme.” Rosalie said, making certain Carlisle knew where they had spent their anniversary. 

“Yes.” Carlisle nodded his head, ”before I show you what I think is happening I need to tell you the story as to why I purchased Isle Esme.”

Emmett and Rosalie nodded their heads, eyes glued to Carlisle.

“Long before we found you Rose, there was a time after Esme came into my life that Edward decided to go on his own for a while. I believe it’s because he grew tired of Esme and I being newlyweds and decided it was time to give us a bit of privacy for a few years.”

Emmett chuckled thinking of how annoying he and Rose must have been after they found each other.

Carlisle smiled, continuing, “Although we were very happy together I knew that Esme desired something more… a family.”

Rosalie’s eye’s crinkled.

“I decided to do some research and came across an island off the coast of Rio De Janeiro called the  Ilha de fabricação de bebês or baby-making island. It was said that one day the island appeared and that all barren women that entered it would soon have a child of their own. I’m not one for pseudo-science but the stories were compelling. A 30-year-old widow longing for a piece of her husband… and more interestingly legends of our kind… But nothing concrete.”

Rosalie let out a little gasp and Emmett grabbed her hand tighter.

“I never told Esme the purpose of purchasing the island, but we went time and time again and a miracle never happened. I wrote off the legend as folklore and soon it became our hideaway.”

Rosalie was in shock, staring at Carlisle.

He looked at the pair, “Alice had a vision today of your future and as soon as she called I knew that the legend of Isle Esme was true.”

Both Rosalie and Emmett breathed in.

Carlisle smiled at the pair, getting up he headed towards his medical supply closet and brought out the portable ultrasound machine. The coven hadn’t had to use it since Bella and Edward welcomed Rennesme nearly two decades earlier. Edward had begrudgingly allowed Carlisle to keep it when he mentioned that one-day Renesmee may need it. Edward didn’t want to think of his daughter doing anything that would result in her needing an ultrasound machine. 

Rosalie’s head was swimming as Carlisle rolled the machine over, frozen in time Rosalie barely noticed as he put a small amount of ultrasound gel on her abdomen. Carlisle brought the wand against Rosalie’s skin, searching for something. Emmett’s eyes were trained on the screen, glancing between the black and white image and his wife who seemed to be completely detached from the situation. Moving the wand slowly, Carlisle gasped when he finally found it, a tiny blip on the screen but it was undeniably there. Emmett fell to the ground in a squatting position bringing Rosalie’s hand to his lips. 

“Rosie, you have to look at this,” he whispered.

Shaken from her thoughts Rosalie turned her head and looked at the screen. Tears, actual tears, swam in her eyes for the first time in centuries. 

“Mazel Tov,” Carlisle was beaming. 

“Carlisle,” Rosalie choked out, her eyes trained on the screen, “Is that?”

“It is,” Carlisle responded. 

“That’s our baby Rosie,” Emmett said, wonder in his voice, “that’s our baby.”


	2. To Be Alone

After the small group had stared at the tiny blip on the screen for long enough Carlisle finally removed the wand, grabbing a towel off the stand he rubbed the gel off of Rosalie's stomach.

"It's much too early to tell anything but I believe that the reason you couldn't fit into your jeans this morning is that you are becoming more… pliable." Carlisle stated matter of factly as he put the wand back on its holder. He decided he wouldn't put the machine away, they would be needing it.

"Pliable?" Rosalie asked as Carlisle turned back around to face them.

"Yes. I don't know how this is going to work but if I were to guess I would say that you may start to become more… human."

"How is this…" Rosalie said, wide-eyed.

"When I was doing my research before purchasing Isle Esme I found that in each story the pregnancy progressed to fit the person. A woman with a hysterectomy suddenly had a small womb..."

"And a vampire?" Emmett piped in, he was tired of Carlisle beating around the bush.

"Well, that's just it, there are no stories on how exactly the cold one supported a child. There are only legends of a pair suddenly having a baby shortly after returning from the island. If I were to guess I would say that Rosalie may take on some human traits and much like Bella she will re-transform after birth."

Rosalie winced. The pain of becoming a vampire was the most unbearable thing she had ever experienced. The idea of doing it again after giving birth gave her chills. Yet, she knew in her soul that it would be worth the pain and suffering. Being alive for this was worth the pain and suffering.

Rosalie felt Emmett twitch at the thought as well.

"I'll be fine Em…" Rosalie whispered.

"Will the baby be a vampire? How are they going to grow?" Emmett started shooting off rapid-fire questions, his brain running a mile a minute.

Carlisle sighed, "I know you both have a million questions but I think we're going to have to figure this out as it progresses. I'll do more research tonight but until than I think you both need a moment to process this before we tell the family."

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other as Carlisle got up and headed towards the door. His hand on the handle Carlisle turned around to face the couple, "They're all waiting downstairs. Come down when you are both ready." Within seconds Carlisle was gone and Emmett and Rosalie were left alone.

* * *

Once again silence covered the room like a blanket, Emmett silently stroked Rosalie's face trying to comfort her. He couldn't imagine the barrage of emotions that were currently going through her system. This was all she ever wanted, yet stepping into the unknown was paralyzing. Would she be okay? Would their child be okay? There was no way to know for sure. He hoped that Carlisle would be able to find something concrete in his research to give the couple an idea of what led ahead. There was also their family, Emmett was sure Edward had already overheard Alice's thoughts and was pacing across the living room with worry. Although he didn't show it, Emmett knew that Edward loved Rosalie as his sister, that he would do anything to protect her.

"Rosie," Emmett broke the silence, stopping to cradle Rosalie's face with his hand. Rosalie looked up into Emmetts' deep golden eyes and brought one hand up to meet his, placing the other hand on her abdomen. Emmett looked down and brought his hand over Rosalie's, smiling.

"I think I'm in shock," Rosalie whispered.

"I am too," Emmett replied.

Rosalie chuckled at that and grasped his hand harder.

"A baby…" she wondered out loud, grinning from ear to ear.

"I read somewhere that good things happen to good people and you Mrs. Rosalie Hale are a good person." Emmett smiled, leaning down to kiss Rosalie.

Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you Emmett Cullen you know that right?"

"I love you too Rosie."

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie had decided to spend as much time as possible alone in Carlisle's office. Emmett felt as if he was protecting Rosalie from reality but after forty-five minutes the pair decided it was time to face the family.

Emmett held out his hand for Rosalie to climb off of the exam table.

"I'm still a vampire you know," Rosalie remarked as Emmett tried to grasp her elbow and help her out of the room.

"Barely," he teased.

Rosalie play slapped Emmett as he opened the door to the office and into the outside world, he winced for her pleasure.

Grabbing her hand the pair exited the office and headed towards the living room to face the family.


	3. Family Meeting

Just as Emmett had envisioned Edward was pacing back and forth across the room, Esme and Carlisle sat with their hands clasped together on the couch. Bella stood whispering with Alice and Jasper. Jasper exuded calming energy that confused Rosalie's emotions. She shook her head, alerting the family to their presence.

Edward stopped in his tracks, clearly tuning into her and Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett led Rosalie to the loveseat adjacent to the couch and they sat down, waiting for the bombardment of questions, comments, and concerns to begin.

Before anyone could say anything Carlisle stood up, bringing the room to a halt. All eyes fell on the patriarch of the family as he cleared his throat, "I think we should start by addressing the elephant in the room… Alice, can you explain what you saw in your vision this morning."

Alice bounded to the center of the family room,

Edward, please go stand with Bella.

Edward stopped his pacing and begrudgingly moved to stand next to his wife.

"I saw Rosalie," she looked over at Rosalie who was grasping Emmett's hand, "I saw her and Emmett in Carlisle's office looking at what I believe was a… sonogram."

Esme looked up, wonder in her eyes. A baby. But how? Carlisle hadn't told her this... he had only said that there was urgent news regarding Rosalie's health.

"It was," Carlisle confirmed, nodding his head. Edward, please give me time to explain.

Edward stood with his arms crossed, grinding his teeth in the corner.

Alice's mouth fell into a circle as she looked at Emmett and Rosalie, eyes wide from the confirmation.

"And since then have you seen anything else?" Carlisle asked.

Alice turned to face Carlisle, "I've been trying but I can't see anything." Alice looked at Rosalie again, "There are a million different paths you could be going down right down it's going to take time for something concrete to form."

Rosalie sighed. She was hoping Alice would be able to tell her something about the future of her and her child.

"So it's true?" Alice looked back at Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up once again to address the family, "Yes, it would appear that Rosalie is expecting a child."

"That's impossible," Edward stated, grinding his teeth.

"Not entirely," Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle," Edward attempted to step forward. Bella put out her arm quickly to stop her husband, this wasn't the time for arguing.

Carlisle struck his eldest son with a glare, he wasn't in the mood for a fight, especially when something so life-changing was happening. Edward… let me explain.

Edward stood back, grinding his teeth he nodded for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle sighed, "I haven't told you all the whole truth as to why I purchased Isle Esme."

Esme looked up at her husband, grasping his arm she urged him to sit back down with her. Carlisle obliged continuing,

"Early on in Esme and I's relationship I saw just how desperate she was for a child and I believed there was a way to make that a reality. I considered every possible option but they all led to… heartbreak, destruction." Carlisle shuddered at the thought of the immortal children. "Eventually in my research, I came across folklore of the Ilha de fabricação de bebês or baby-making island. Legend had it that the island was home to a spirit that gifted even the most barren of women with a child. Everything from a widow giving birth years after her husband's passing to two women, a pair of close friends as the legend says, having a child together."

Carlisle laughed at that one, the legends weren't from this time.

"Initially I believed it to just be an old wives tale… until I came across one compelling story."

Carlisle looked up at his wife, she smiled and grasped his hand harder.

"It was about a cold one and her mate. They yearned for a child they knew they could never have. Upon visiting the island the spirit decided that they were pure of heart, that they deserved new life. The couple left the island and the cold one began experiencing symptoms of pregnancy, in order not to be caught they went into hiding. It is said years later the couple was spotted with a young vampire, around seventeen. The tale claims that the boy looked so similar in resemblance that villagers were convinced he had to be their son."

Carlisle sighed, looking down he kissed Esme's hair.

"After reading that story I was compelled to purchase the isle, it took some time for the government to allow it but I was willing to do anything to give Esme a child."

Esme smiled, sadness in her eyes.

"It seems the spirit saw all of you coming," Carlisle laughed. "I'm sure she knew Esme would have a home filled with love."

Esme nuzzled into her husband, knowing he would do anything for her.

"After years of trying I wrote the legends down as folklore, until this morning when Alice called me and told me about her vision. I knew instantly what had happened."

The room was silent.

Alice stood in the corner embracing Jasper.

Edward has his arm around Bella, "Carlisle…"Edward broke the silence, trying to find the correct words, "Why didn't you bring this legend up when Bella..?"

"I don't think Bella's pregnancy had anything to do with the spirit," Carlisle replied.

Japer broke the silence next, "What about the child? Would it be able to control itself like Renesmee?"

Edward saw what he was picturing, a baby filled with bloodlust, the Volturi. He had to shake his head to get the image out of his mind.

Rosalie turned to look at Jasper, protectively putting her hand on her abdomen. Emmett pulled her closer to him.

Jasper spread calm across the room.

"I don't believe this child will be a threat," he replied. "From my findings on the Isle, I believe that Rosalie's pregnancy should be fairly normal, albeit a bit shorter than that of a human." Rosalie looked up, this surprised her. "I believe it may be similar to Bella's pregnancy," Carlisle looked at Emmett who was protectively grasping Rosalie, "but given Rosalie's strength much safer."

Emmett sighed in relief.

"We're going to have to learn as we go. This is the first time in this millennia I believe this has happened."

Alice was the next to speak, "What about the Volturi?"


	4. Daydream

"What about the Volturi?"

Edward heard the cacophony of questions running through the room.

Carlisle once again took charge of the situation, "I don't know, this is unprecedented. I do suggest that we tell them soon. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Edward winced at the memory.

Carlisle looked at his family with a worried expression, "I think we may all want some time to think, come up with ideas. If anyone would like to help me with the research I'll be in the library."

With that Carlisle stood up, Esme followed at his side and within moments the pair disappeared from the family room and into the library leaving the rest of the family to think about the situation.

Edward left the room, finding it better to leave now than start an argument.

Bella headed towards Rosalie, leaning down in front of the loveseat she held out her hand, Rosalie grasped it.

"Rose. I'm on your side no matter what," she whispered, "I'm so happy for both of you… you were both so good with Renesmee." Bella looked directly at Emmett, "you deserve this."

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered.

Emmett nodded his head.

Bella smiled, "I think I'm going to join Carlisle in finding some answers." Within seconds Bella was gone.

Alice came behind Rosalie, kissing her hair, "Rosie. I'm so happy for you, I can't wait to meet your little one," she said as she swung her arms around her neck. Showering her hair and face with kisses, Rosalie laughed, scrunching her face up.

From behind Alice, Jasper cleared his throat, Alice and Rosalie turned their heads to look, "I'm happy for you both, I can't wait to meet the little one." Jasper smiled, holding out his hand for Alice. Alice let go of Rosalie smiling.

She grabbed Jasper's hand, swinging him towards her. Alice gave Jasper a quick peck before turning around, "I think I'm going to go meditate, see if anything seems more concrete."

With that Jasper and Alice headed upstairs leaving the couple alone.

Rosalie swung her legs up onto the loveseat, cuddling closer to Emmett. She entangled their fingers together, sighing.

Emmett ran his hands through his wife's hair.

"It's all going to work out Rosie," he whispered.

* * *

Edward wandered through the forest, he was trying to process everything Carlisle had just said.

He knew how much Rosalie and Emmett wanted a child. While Rosalie had always been vocal about her desire for a baby of her own Edward had spent years listening to Emmett's deepest thoughts.

While watching Rosalie play with Renesmee Emmett would often imagine courting a pretty blonde girl in a bar. He would make sure she was someone who was easily forgotten, a runaway, a girl from a broken home, but never a drug addict or alcoholic. He needed someone healthy, athletic, and beautiful. He would imagine wooing the girl and luring her to the house where she would meet Rosalie. The pair would sit her down and give her an irresistible offer, a child in exchange for eternal life. They would tell the girl about Renesmee, explain to her that as soon as she wasn't a danger anymore she was free to go wherever she wanted, forever.

Emmett would imagine doing the deed with the girl, he wouldn't enjoy it but he would do anything to give Rosalie a child. Of course, they wouldn't save the girl once she gave birth, a small sacrifice but it had to be done. If there was a hell, he knew he was already going.

Emmett thankfully never acted on his daydreams but the desire was there. As Renesmee grew he grieved her childhood knowing that he may never be able to help raise a child again. He would miss braiding her hair, tea parties, and teaching her the perfect pitch. As much as Edward hated hearing it as soon as Renesmee announced she would be moving to La Push to live with the Quileute Tribe he had started imagining babies running around the house again.

Edward shook himself out of his thoughts, deciding the best way to clear his head was to hunt. With a growl, he was off in search of a mountain lion.


	5. Red

Carlisle, Esme, and Bella had been in the library for hours, they each sat at their laptop searching anywhere and everywhere for answers of what was to come.

Bella let out an exasperated cry, slamming her laptop shut, "I can't find anything."

Carlisle and Esme looked up from their screens, Carlisle sighed closing the lid of his laptop, setting his elbow on top of the metal he rubbing his face sighing, "I can't find anything more than I found years ago when I purchased the Isle.

Esme chimed in, "I haven't found anything either."

Bella began pacing across the room, Esme was sure that between her and her husband they had run holes into the carpet of their cottage.

After a few minutes of ruminating, Bella stopped, bringing her hands on the table, "What if we call Zafrina," she suggested.

Carlisle lifted his eyebrows, he hadn't thought of calling their Amazonian friends but he was sure they may know something of the legend or the vampires that lived in the area around that time. He knew they didn't have much time, Emmett and Rosalie had only returned from Isle Esme a few days prior. If this was anything like Bella's pregnancy they needed answers quickly.

Within seconds Carlisle was on his feet, grabbing his coat off of the hook next to the door, "I will go to Brazil and bring them back here by morning," he stated, "watch Rosalie closely and call me immediately if anything else happens." With that Carlisle was gone leaving Bella and Esme to themselves.

* * *

Alice and Jasper sat in their room basked in red light. Alice sat on the floor on a meditation pillow, Jasper sat on a chair spreading calming energy throughout the room. He could tell his wife was becoming increasingly frustrated as time went on.

Alice had been searching all afternoon for something about Rosalie's future, but each time she grasped onto a path it twisted and turned into something new, she guessed it was because the fetus was so new, anything could happen in this early stage.

With a huff, Alice opened her eyes.

Jasper looked down at his wife with a frown.

"Nothing," she whispered, shaking her mop of black hair around.

"It will come soon, I just know it," Jasper was certain, he beckoned his wife to sit next to him, "Alice, it will come when you are least expecting it," he whispered.

"I'm so worried, Jazz, if this goes wrong it will hurt both of them so deeply, " Alice laid her head on Jasper's head. She knew the fetus was developing and that if this was anything like Bellas pregnancy she would know within a few days but the waiting was torture.

Alice suddenly was overcome with a vision, Carlisle had decided to go to Brazil and bring their friends back home.

"What is it," Jasper asked.

"Carlisle is bringing our Brazilian friends here in the morning."

Jasper smiled, out of all their friends, he liked the Brazilians the best.

* * *

Carlisle stepped out of his car on the tarmac, he had called for the families private jet as soon as he had left the library, asking that his favorite pilot, Raisa, meet him in thirty minutes on the tarmac. He offered a large sum to seal the deal

"Olá Senhor," Carlisle shouted across the tarmac as Raisa bounded towards his dear friend.

"Ah, Carlisle! Where are we off to today?" He asked, embracing the man.

Carlisle explained the coordinates to a town not far from Zafrina, he explained he would simply be picking up some friends and that they would be leaving before sunrise.

Raisa agreed and within the hour the pair were in the sky on the way to Brazil.

* * *

Emmett sat on the couch, Rose had cuddled into his side and closed her eyes. Emmett had zoned out in a daydream about their future when he heard it, a small rumbling next to him

With started eyes, he looked down and realized that for the first time his wife was sound asleep.

He smiled, reaching to the couch he pulled a blanket they kept for Nessie off and covered his wife, "You never cease to amaze me, Rosie," he whispered as he moved her delicate hair out of her face.

Emmett would tell Carlisle about the phenomenon later he had decided, for now, he let his wife rest.

_** WHAAAAAT. LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS WHAT WEIRD HUMAN TRAITS YOU THINK ROSALIE WILL TAKE ON NEXT ** _


	6. Thirst

It was early morning when Edward finally returned to the house, coming in the back entrance he began hearing his family's thoughts. Alice was hoping desperately for a vision while Jasper was worried about his wife. Esme was pacing around the library, looking for books on nursery designs. Emmett was thinking of Rosalie and Rosalie's thoughts, he took a pause stopping before the back door, Rosalie's thoughts sounded like Nessie's when she was dreaming.

Edward slid open the back door and followed the thoughts to the living room where he found Rosalie tucked under a blanket, her head on Emmett's lap, Emmett looked up meeting Edward's eyes. _DO NOT WAKE HER._

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing, Rosalie was sleeping soundly. Walking towards the couch he sat down silently, listening to Rosalie's thoughts. In the tiniest whisper he looked up at Emmett, "She's dreaming."

Emmett smiled, stroking his wife's hair. _She deserves this_

The pair sat in silence, Emmett in awe of his wife and Edward fascinated by the medical oddity that lay in front of him.

Eventually, the rest of the family came down to join them in varying degrees of shock. They talked in whispers as they waited for Rosalie to wake from her slumber.

* * *

Rosalie slowly regained consciousness to the whispers of her family surrounding her. She slowly lifted her head off of Emmett's chest looking up at her husband in confusion.

With wide eye's Emmett brushed her cheek, "Rosie your eyes are black," he exclaimed.

As suddenly as she had awoken Rosalie clutched her throat feeling the most excruciating need for blood she had experienced since Carlisle had changed her. Sitting up, the blanket fell into her lap as she clawed at her throat, letting out a yelp of pain.

Somewhere in the room, Esme shouted at Edward to get a cup of the elk blood supply they kept in the fridge. Within second's Edward was crouched in front of her holding a styrofoam cup with a straw. Just like with Bella's pregnancy Rosalie clutched the cup, downing the blood as Emmett stroked her back.

"Esme, I think we're going to need a second cup," Edward laughed, knowing that just one wouldn't satiate the need in Rosalie's mind.

Esme walked to the kitchen and poured another cup as Rosalie finished the first, her eye's slowly returning to their golden sheen.

Emmett continued to rub his wife's back as Esme crouched next to Edward replacing the first cup with a full one. Rosalie nodded her head and took another sip, gradually slowing her intake. Edward slowly got up to dispose of the first cup in the kitchen, sighing with relief.

"Better?" Emmett asked, rubbing semi-circles on her back.

Rosalie nodded her head looking up at her husband as she slowly drank from the second cup.

Esme looked at her eldest daughter, rubbing her knee, "You scared us, Rosalie."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened?" Rosalie looked around at her family. Alice and Jasper embraced each other on the other side of the room. Bella was absent, she guessed she had left to go hunting.

"You were asleep Rosie," Emmett said.

Rosalie's eyes went wide, she had slept, for how long?

Edward chuckled at her thoughts walking back from the kitchen, "You slept for nearly eight hours Rosalie, it's nearly dawn."

Rosalie looked around at her family in shock, had she been out that long.

"Do you feel any different sleeping beauty?" Emmett teased.

Rosalie laughed, her hand falling to her stomach and she gasped.

"What, what is it, Rosie?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand bringing it to the prominent bump now present on her abdomen.

Emmett smiled and leaned down to kiss Rosalie. Pulling back he looked down in wonder at the bump that held their child.

As the couple was lost in joy Edward looked at Alice, pleading for anything that would guarantee his eldest sister would be okay. Alice's eyes went wide with worry, _Nothing yet Edward. I'm sorry._

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice feeling her shame.

Esme looked at Edward, begging him to not ruin the moment.

The family stayed in the living room until Carlisle returned with their guests from Brazil.

**This story is coming to me so quickly, please ignore any grammar mistakes, I decided against a Beta. PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments!**


	7. Folklore

It hadn't taken much convincing for Zafrina to agree to come back to Forks with Carlisle. Carlisle had explained that Rosalie was ill, he didn't think it was right to spring the idea of a vampire pregnancy on her until they had chatted about the legends of Isle Esme. He knew it was a risk bringing her into the family bubble, especially when something so unprecedented was happening.

As Carlisle led Zafrina into the house he was caught off guard by the sound of laughter in the living room. Zafrina and Carlisle followed the sound into the living room where they found the family gathered around Rosalie laughing.

The family looked up to greet their guest.

Bella was the first to run towards Zafrina, embracing her in a hug.

"How is my dear Nessie?" Zafrina asked.

Bella smiled, "She's incredible. She moved to La Push to be closer to Jake while she attends college, I'll tell her to come to visit while you are in town."

Zafrina smiled, thrilled at the prospect of seeing her favorite Cullen.

The rest of the Cullen's crowded around their friend greeting her, Rosalie decided it best to stay on the couch next to Emmett, she greeted their friend with a smile.

Zafrina set her eyes on Rosalie, eyeing the small but undeniable bulge.

Carlisle led Zafrina to the couch, begging her to sit down, "Carlisle."

Carlisle began, "I brought you here in hopes that you would have some answers for my family and I regarding Rosalie's… condition."

Zafrina eyed Rosalie again, it had to be impossible she thought.

"Do you know anything about the Ilha de fabricação de bebês.."

"Carlisle. That is only a legend, No one has been on the island in centuries, it's folklore."

Carlisle swallowed, looking up at Zafrina, "That may be because I purchased the island."

Zafrina's eyes became wide as she looked from Carlisle to Rosalie, she bolted out of her seat, "No. It can't be."

Carlisle jumped to his feet, "What? What do you know, Zafrina?"

Zafrina shook her head, staring at Rosalie, who wrapped her arms around her midsection protectively, "Witchcraft," Zafrina whispered. She continued shaking her head, backing out of the living room, she started whispering in a language Carlisle had never heard before.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Please, Zafrina, for my family I need to know what you know," he pleaded.

Edward stepped behind Carlisle, "Zafrina, I know you are afraid, please, " he begged.

Zafrina looked at Carlisle and Edward, Edward knew she saw the pity in their eyes. Slowly she made her way to the couch and sat back down.

"I have only heard of one child of our kind from the island," she began.

"The couple was desperate. As the legend goes they visited the island hoping the spirit would take pity on their immortality. Shortly after their visit, the couple welcomed a son. Though blood ran through his veins the child grew exceedingly fast. As the child grew older the couple found that he was exceedingly gifted. Once the child reached maturity the blood ceased and he became one of the cold ones, his powers only grew. It is said that the boy was feared by even the most powerful of his kind."

Zafrina shivered at the thought.

She continued, "his parents sheltered him from the world, hiding in remote areas."

Rosalie and Emmett leaned forward.

Edward could hear Emmett's thoughts and smirked, nothing but pride exuded from him.

Zafrina swallowed before finishing her story, "the legend's say that the boy grew resentful towards his parents, he craved freedom. One night while they were out hunting he followed them, deep in the forest the boy snapped his mother and father's necks, lighting them on fire."

Rosalie gasped. Emmett grabbed her hand.

"After that night the boy was never seen again," Zafrina looked around at the Cullens who seemed spooked.

Carlisle nodded, "do you have any idea who the boy's parents may have been?"

Zafrina shook her head, "The legends don't say."

Carlisle frowned.

"And the boy, no one ever saw him again?"

Zafrina sighed, "I've heard legends about the boy, but nothing concrete. Only that he was adored and very, very powerful."

"And the mother, she delivered him safely?"

"The legends say nothing about the pregnancy, only he was born a short few weeks after the couple visited the island," Zafrina looked at Rosalie.

"You mentioned him growing, do you know if he ate human food?"

"I don't believe so. Carlisle this is only a legend. I can't be certain that the boy ever existed."

Carlisle sighed, "Zafrina it's our only hope in knowing what is in store for Rosalie and Emmett."

Zafrina's eyes softened, "I will talk with Kachiri and Senna to see if they know anything more about the legend."

"Thank you Zafrina, " Carlisle nodded his head.

Zafrina got up from her seat and walked towards Rosalie, kneeling in front of her as she held out her hand, "may I?"

Rosalie nodded her head.

Zafrina reached out and touched Rosalie's abdomen carefully, "incredible, " she whispered.

**What powers do you think Rosalie and Emmett's child will have? Let me know in the comments.**


	8. Rest

Zafrina left in the afternoon to bring Kachiri and Senna to the Cullen’s, promising to be back by the weekend to see her favorite hybrid.

The family spent the evening discussing theories on the child in the living room. As the day drew to a close, Rosalie began yawning, laying her head on Emmett’s chest she fell into a deep sleep once again.

“Why don’t you take her upstairs, I believe Esme snuck something into your room while you were distracted today,” Carlisle chuckled from the couch.

Emmett raised an eyebrow; he noted that the matriarch had been mysteriously missing throughout the day.

“Let Rosalie rest, I’d like to do a checkup in the morning if you don’t mind.”

Emmett nodded his head, carefully gathering Rosalie in his arms, “I don’t mind at all.”

Lifting his wife off of the couch Emmett carried Rosalie up to their room. Carlisle had been right, as soon as he stepped into the room he was greeted by a giant queen-sized bed adorned with pillows and a fluffy white comforter, smiling Emmett peeled back the comforter and laid Rosalie down. He carefully tucked his wife in, pushing her hair behind her ear gently.

Emmett eyed the side table Esme had placed on the other side of the bed, on top of it she had placed a few books. Emmett walked around and picked up the first title: W _hat to Expect When You’re Expecting_. Emmett laughed, Esme truly knew what her children needed. 

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Edward stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie’s room. He could hear Emmett's thoughts as clear as day, he was scared. He lightly tapped on the door, light enough that Emmett could hear without waking Rosalie.

_Come in_

He walked to Emmett’s side of the bed, crouching next to it. Emmett set down the book he was reading, Edward chuckled softly at the title, _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_

“I don’t think that applies to vampire pregnancies,” he whispered.

Emmett affixed him with a glare.

“I was scared too, with Renesmee. We didn’t know what she would be and she’s the best gift I’ve ever been given. Seeing her grow up was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

_Edward, you were made to be a dad. What if I mess this kid up?_

“Kids,” Edward caught himself, he wasn’t supposed to spoil Alice’s vision.

Emmett's eyes went wide.

“Alice saw it late last night, she was waiting for Carlisle to tell you, looks like Rosalie is expecting twins,” Edward smiled wickedly.

Emmett brought his hand up to his face and groaned. Edward saw that he was imagining two little boys fighting in the living room, pure chaos.

Edward laughed at the image.

“I know Rosalie said she didn’t want to know.” 

Emmett lifted his eyebrows. Edward knew that he wanted to know so desperately, but didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Rosalie.

_What she doesn’t know won't kill her, I’ll sacrifice my little man for this._

Edward chuckled, imagining Rosalie’s revenge if she ever found out, “Well Rosalie is getting her bouncing baby boy, he has the biggest mop of curly hair it’s going to put Jasper to shame.”

Emmett laughed at the image, he knew how much Rosalie wanted that.

“And you,” Edward began.

Emmett looked into his eyes, a silent plea. He was sure that Edward had seen his thoughts whenever he held tea parties with Renesmee. He was sure he knew how desperately he wanted his own little Princess. A little girl that he could dress in a tutu and teach baseball. 

Edward smiled at Emmett’s musing, “She looks just like Rosalie.”

Emmett was as close to crying as a vampire could be, he held out his arm and stroked Rosalie’s head.

_Thank you._

Edward nodded his head before standing, leaving the couple to their privacy.

**Double the trouble! Do you think the twin's powers will compliment each other? Let me know in the comments.**


	9. TW: To Have A Bed

**TRIGGER WARNING: You may have noticed that the rating has changed from K+ to M. This chapter contains explicit consensual sex. All chapters with explicit content will have a TW before the chapter name. Skipping these chapters will not affect the plot or enjoyment of the story as a whole.**

Rosalie awoke the next morning disoriented. Sitting up she realized she was in a bed. Emmett walked out of their adjacent bathroom, clearly having taken a shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, "Good morning Rosie," he said as he crossed the bedroom bringing a kiss to her lips.

"How?" She asked referring to the, very comfortable, bed she was currently in.

"Esme installed it yesterday afternoon," Emmett laughed flipping the comforter off, he swung his leg over Rosie's body. Leaning on his heels he looked down at his wife smiling.

"How did you sleep?"

Rosalie looked down her husband's body bringing her hands to his chest. "Well. I had such a good dream."

Emmett leaned into her touch, "What was it about?" he asked. His voice dropping an octave.

Rosalie looked up at her husband with puppy dog eyes, "Well it was about Isle Esme and that night we had in the cave."

"Hmmm." Emmett leaned down to kiss Rosalie's neck, "what else?" He whispered as he continued to kiss down her shoulder over the thin white shirt she had worn to bed with a tiny pair of grey boy shorts.

Rosalie's moaned at his kisses, "I… was thinking about that…thing you did."

Emmett looked into Rosalie's eyes, a wicked look in his eyes.

Snaking his way down her body Emmett brought her shirt up, kissing her stomach. He marveled at how it was bigger than the day prior, Rosalie breathed in as he continued down her body. Placing kisses on her hips, he looked up at her as he slid the terry cloth shorts down, continuing his path until he reached her clitoris.

Rosalie gasped at the touch. Emmett grasped Rosalie's hips bringing her closer to him as he began using his tongue to trace semi-circles around the tiny bundle of nerves. Rosalie bucked her hips up into the feeling, grasping the sheets as she let out grunts of pleasure. Emmett increased the speed of his ministrations as Rosalie increased the speed of her hips, climbing higher and higher. Emmett flattened his tongue and sucked sending Rosalie over the edge, her body trembling in a release. She grunted in approval as Emmett removed his towel, sitting back on his feet.

Rosalie brought her hand up to her husband's semi-hard penis and wrapped her delicate fingers around it.

Emmett moaned at his wife's touch as she pumped her hand back and forth, increasing speed.

"Rosie…. I'm… going to… cum… if you keep doing that." Emmett said through moans.

Rosalie stopped suddenly, her hand around her husband's penis, embarrassment spreading across her face.

Emmett looked down at his wife, his brows furrowing, "What's wrong Rosie?"

Rosalie glanced down Emmett's penis, "Do you think we can.." she looked into his eyes, "have intercourse… safely?"

Emmett broke into laughter, Rosalie let go of his penis, covering her face in shame.

"Rosalie I'm not laughing at you. I…" Emmett grabbed her hands, bringing them to either side of her head, "I thought the same thing. Last night I read this book..."

Rosalie looked up at her husband in shock, "you read?"

Emmett chuckled, "Yes Rosie I read and… it's entirely safe. It's good for the mother to… stretch the um, vaginal walls." Emmett cleared his throat at that.

Rosalie laughed at her husband's embarrassment, "you're sure?" She looked down at her husband's engorged penis.

"Rosalie Hale I would never lie to you about something like this." Emmett leaned down, engulfing Rosalie in a kiss. Snaking his hand up he brought her shirt above her breasts, leaning down he engulfed her left breast with his mouth, sucking at her areola. Rosalie moaned into the kiss. Emmett repeated the motion on her right breast.

"Emmett Cullen, you're… gonna…" Emmett brought his other hand down between them to encircle her clit slowly. Rosalie let out a yelp as she came once again.

Breathing heavily, she brought her hands around the back of Emmett's neck, "Emmett I want you to fuck me like you did on Isle Esme."

Emmett looked up his wife with a wicked smile, "your wish is my command."

Emmett lined himself up with her vaginal entrance, slowly pushing his penis in. Rosalie moaned at the sensation. Bringing his hands to either side of Rosalie's head he carefully pumped inside her. Rosalie brought her legs up around her husband's ass, encouraging him to fuck her deeper. Emmett moaned at the sensation, quickening his pace. Emmett brought his head down to Rosalie's shoulder, licking her gently. Rosalie brought her hips up to invite her husband impossibly deeper as his pace quickened he began to feel his oncoming orgasm. Breathing heavily he rocked into Rosalie, coming with a moan his teeth bit at Rosalie's shoulder, leaving a small mark.

Emmett breathed heavily as he rolled off his wife and onto the bed.

"We're keeping the bed," he said.

Rosalie let out a laugh.

**This is my first time EVER posting smut so please go easy on me. In this Fanfic, we use anatomical names only!**


	10. Check-Up

After showering, Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand to Carlisle’s office.

Carlisle greeted them at the door, “Are you two ready?” He asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“We sure are,” Emmett replied, grateful that at least half of the secret he held would be revealed to Rosalie.

Emmett led Rosalie to the exam table where she once again laid down, Emmett stood next to her and grasped her hand as Carlisle booted up the small portable machine. Lifting her shirt lightly Carlisle marveled at the progress Rosalie had made, putting a slight amount of the ultrasound gel on Rosalie’s abdomen he began searching around with the ultrasound wand.

Rosalie and Emmett both kept their eyes glued on the screen, suddenly two bean-shaped figures appeared.

“Carlisle, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Rosalie asked. Her years in medical school told her that she was looking at a pair of fraternal twins.

“Yes, I’d say congratulations are in order,” Carlisle chuckled at the look of astonishment on Rosalie’s face. 

She turned to Emmett, beaming, “Em we’re having twins!” Emmett smiled, embracing his wife.

Carlisle laughed, while he took measurements on the screen, clearing his throat to get the couple's attention, “Based on my calculations I believe that in human terms you would be at about eight weeks gestation. At the current rate, I would say you have around three weeks left until you are full term. As you know Rosalie, with twins things are a little more complicated, they could come as soon as two and a half weeks from now.”

Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him as she let her hand fall to her abdomen, “That’s so soon. Do you know why we can see them and we couldn't see Renesmee?” Rosalie asked. 

Carlisle shook his head, “this pregnancy is so different than Bella’s already, there’s almost no comparison besides the need for blood and the accelerated growth of the fetuses.” He looked back at the screen, curious about one thing. Flipping a switch, the room was suddenly filled with the sound of two very rapid heartbeats.

“Fascinating,” He whispered. Turning back to Rosalie and Emmett he smiled, “I think I know where all that blood is going Rosalie.”

Emmett and Rosalie were stunned. How had they not noticed this before, wouldn’t they be able to hear the heartbeats themselves.

“Carlisle… how? How have we not heard them?” Emmett said his eyes wide with wonder.

“I believe it’s the Baader-Meinhof phenomenon. You are both so attuned to hearing thousands of different sounds a day that you wouldn’t think to search out two tiny heartbeats. You’ll hear it from now on though,” Carlisle laughed as he flipped the switch off. 

Sure enough, Rosalie and Emmett still heard the faint thud of the twin's heartbeats. Emmett laid his hand on Rosalie’s abdomen in wonder. “What does this mean Carlisle?” He asked.

“It means that the legend is true, the children will be born with blood running through their veins,” Carlisle said. “Rosalie if you are comfortable I think I’ll need to do a pelvic exam so I can have a clearer picture of how you will deliver.” 

Rosalie nodded her head, “Anything is fine with me Carlisle, just as long as they are healthy.”

Emmett smiled at his wife, he agreed, anything to make their babies healthy and happy. 

Carlisle nodded his head before going to the supply closet, he grabbed a medical gown and brought it over to Rosalie, Emmett took it in his arms holding it for his wife. “I’ll step outside to give you some privacy while you change, let me know when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Carlisle.” Within seconds Carlisle was out of the room, the door closed behind him. 

Emmett helped Rosalie to her feet as she took off her leggings, shirt, and undergarments. Emmett held out the gown for her to step into, turning around she allowed him to secure the back strings.

“Em, I’m going to get huge.” Rosalie pouted at the thought.

Emmett laughed as he finished tying the final strong, “Rose. You’ll only be huge for a couple of weeks,” he spun his wife around to face him, “you know most women get huge for nine whole months. I think you’ll be fine.” He chuckled as Rosalie frowned at the thought of losing her figure for even a few weeks. 

Emmett helped Rosalie climb back on the table and the couple called Carlisle back into the exam room.

Carlisle re-entered the room and went through the pelvic exam quickly, writing notes down in a spiral book he had produced from his desk drawer. Upon concluding the exam he threw his gloves in the trash and turned to face the couple.

“Rosalie it seems that your pelvic floor is developing identically to that of a human. I see no reason why you won’t be able to deliver the babies vaginally.”

Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. She had envisioned Emmett having to hack her open like Bella and shivered at the thought.

“I’ll have you return to my office every few days for check-ups and I want you both to keep a log of any new symptoms you find,” Carlisle stated, nodding his head at the couple. 

“We will,” Emmett said.

“Good, now I’ll give you some privacy to change back into your clothes, I believe Zafrina will be returning this evening with the rest of the Amazonian coven.” Carlisle nodded his head and once again left the couple alone. 


	11. Pack

It was late in the afternoon when Zafrina and her coven appeared at the Cullen's back door. Bella greeted their friends as she led them into the family room.

“Is Renesme here?” Zafrina asked anxiously, looking around for the youngest Cullen.

“Not yet,” Bella said with a wicked smile, “she’ll be coming shortly with Jacob.”

Zafrina’s face lit up, she hadn't seen Renesmee in years and was curious to see how the hybrid was doing.

As the group entered the living room the coven was greeted warmly by each family member. 

* * *

Jacob and Renesmee had decided to take the Pack’s car to the Cullens. With her busy class schedule in Seattle, the pair barely had time to catch up. 

They were accompanied by Seth Clearwater who had half begged Jacob to come along. Jake had allowed the youngest member of his pack to leave to attend college for electrical engineering in California. Seth had recently returned, taking a gap year before joining the workforce, and rejoined the Pack for good. Although leaving the Pack had allowed him to grow and mature into a young man he still maintained his boyhood wonder and optimism. Upon hearing they would be visiting the Cullen’s Seth had asked Jake to tag along. Jake had smiled and allowed it knowing that the Cullen’s had a soft spot for the kid. 

“What did Bella tell you again Ness?” Jacob asked, breaking the silence in the car. He was a tad bit nervous about tonight’s family gathering. 

“She told me that our friends from Brazil were in town and that they requested I come and visit,” she sighed. While she loved her family, visits from friends notoriously brought bad news. 

“So no mention of the Volturi?” Jacob asked, grinding his teeth at the name. His hands grasped the steering wheel, the metal nearly warping under his strength. 

Renesmee looked over at her boyfriend, “No. No mention of the Volturi.”

“Good,” Jacob loosened his grip on the steering wheel a tad bit.

Renesmee could tell he was worried and laid her hand on the middle console, Jake brought his hand down to meet hers, entwining their fingers _. Jake it’s going to be fine. I’m sure they’re just in town on a casual visit _ . Renesmee rubbed her thumb along his knuckles.

“Not every visit is going to end in a battle,” Seth said from the back seat.

Jake sighed, “I know. I just... something feels off about this one.”

* * *

The family had decided it best to wait until Renesmee’s arrival to begin their discussion of the legends of Isle Esme and the Volturi. Rosalie had taken the time to curl up next to Emmett, slowly descending into sleep. The Amazonians had been shocked and awed at the development, chatting in animate whispers about how strange it all was.

Renesmee walked into the front door hand entwined with Jacob’s. Barring Edward’s approval the pair had started dating a few years prior, as much as Jacob wanted to propose Edward had vetoed the idea until Renesmee had  _ AT LEAST _ a Master’s degree. Seth Clearwater followed behind their heels.

Edward greeted the pair at the door and led them upstairs into the living room. 

_ Is blondie dead? _ Jacob’s eyes landing on the blonde vampire who was curled up under a blanket, silently snoring.

Edward chuckled.

Emmet affixed a death glare at Jacob and Edward, whispering across the living room, “If you wake her I swear to God I will strangle you wolfie.”

****  
  


Bella walked over to the small group leading them onto the balcony, “I think it’s best we talk outside,” opening the balcony door she led the group outside, motioning for them to sit down on the outdoor furniture.

Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth all sat down as Edward and Bella stood across from them.

Through the door, Jacob could see Emmett carrying Rosalie upstairs.

Jacob crossed his arms.

Edward could tell by his thoughts that he was concerned and confused. As much as Jacob and Rosalie loathed each other, Jacob had come to respect her over the last ten years. 

Bella was the first one to speak, “Jake. I know you must be very confused but I need you to stay calm while we tell you what’s going on.”

“I will,” Jacob said.

Bella shook her head, “No, like, I need you to stay calm and not go all Alpha on us, we’re going to need your Pack’s help.”

Jacob looked concerned, he knew the Amazonian’s being in town couldn’t be good, “Yes, Bella, I promise I won’t freak out.”

Bella glanced at Edward.

Edward stepped forward, “A few days ago Rosalie started displaying the same symptoms as Bella did after returning from Isle Esme.” He didn’t want to outright say it.

The wheels started turning in Jacobs's head, “Edward Rosalie’s a vamp she can’t…”

“Well according to Carlisle it seems that she can. The Amazonians are here to discuss legends that have been passed down of the “cold ones” who returned from the island and shortly after had a child.”

Jacob brushed his hand over his face. Turning around he punched the banister of the deck, the wood snapped in two, sending wood shards flying into the backyard.

“Jake...” Bella warned.

Renesmee put her hand on Jake’s shoulder,  _ Jake, just listen to them please,  _ she pleaded with her eyes.

Jacob swung around, wringing his hands together, “So what! Rosalie is just going to pop out some vampy child and we’re going to sing kumbaya and not worry about the Volturi showing up in your backyard?”

“That’s what we’re discussing tonight. We need a game plan and the Amazonians have kindly joined us to help find answers.”

Seth who had stayed silent looked up with puppy dog eyes, “Is… well, you almost?” He gestured to Bella. “Is Mrs. Rosalie going to be… okay?”

The group went silent.

Bella spoke up, “Since Rosalie is a lot stronger than I was as a human she should be okay.”

Seth sighed in relief.

“I know this is a lot to process and we’re all taking it one day at a time… Jake, it’s not just your family that’s at risk.” Edward said.

Jake looked into Edwards's eye. Man to man he knew this was true. Edward would do anything to keep his family safe. 

_ You better keep that promise. _

Edward nodded his head.

“Now that you know I think it’s about time you properly greet our Amazonian friends. Edward gestured for their guests to head back towards the living room.


	12. Visitor

The group had all settled down in the living room, Rosalie was still upstairs sleeping when they started their discussion. Emmett didn't have the heart to wake her, knowing she would be thirsty when she woke he had left her a cup of elk blood next to the bed. The smell was the tiniest bit distracting and Emmett could see Jasper scrunching his nose as he stood near the back door, Alice comforted him, he would have to hunt after the meeting.

Carlisle stood next to the fireplace, addressing the room, "Thank you Senna and Kachiri for joining us tonight, Zafrina told us the basics of the legend, any details will help us significantly."

Senna was the first to speak, "On our way here we discussed the legend's with Zafrina, I don't know much more than she does but I did see something odd a few years ago while hunting."

Zafrina raised an eyebrow, Senna had not told her about this.

"I had gotten caught up in my thoughts and had wandered much farther than I had initially intended. Before I knew it was on the outskirts of a small village near Rio, out of curiosity I decided to people watch from the trees."

Senna chuckled at the thought, unlike the rest of her reclusive Coven, she occasionally craved watching the modern world.

"Not long after I began my eyes caught the sight of a peculiar man, although it was the middle of summer he was dressed in a full suit and top hat, he even carried an umbrella above his head. He was tall, with curly brown hair, I followed him through the trees hoping to learn more. Eventually, as if he could sense me he turned straight towards the forest. What I saw shocked me, the man, his eyes… they were a deep shade of lavender."

Suddenly Alice gasped.

All eyes turned towards the pixie, as her's darted from side to side, feeling out the entire vision. Breathing out she came back to reality, "He's… coming..." Jasper looked at Alice with concern.

Emmett was on his feet immediately, kneeling before her "Alice. Who is coming?"

"The man… with the purple eyes, he'll be here within the hour."

Emmett growled, his right hand crashing into the floor, leaving a dent in the floorboard.

Jacob sprung to his feet, running his hands through his hair, "I'll get the pack." He looked down at Renesmee and Seth who sat shell shocked. "Seth, stay here with Nessie." With that, he ran down the stairs, out the back door, and into the night.

Bella shot towards the stairwell, her hand on the railing, "I'll guard Rosalie if anything happens I can shield her."

Edward nodded his head towards his wife with approval as she headed up the stairs towards Emmett and Rosalie's room.

The Amazonians all glanced at each other with concern.

Carlisle stood at attention, addressing the room, "Alice how long do we have?"

Alice shut her eyes, searching, "Twenty minutes at the most."

Carlisle nodded his head.

He could see Alice was working through various futures, "Edward you guard the house and Zafrina you will suppress his surroundings as soon as you see him."

The Amazonian nodded her head.

Alice looked up, "Seth, tell the Pack to guard the perimeter."

Seth nodded, heading out the back door to alert the Pack.

Alice closed her eyes and continued working through the possibilities, the group could almost watch her mind flip through an infinite array of futures, finally, her golden eyes snapped open.

"I don't believe he's a threat… but I would rather be safe than sorry." She stopped, looking at Emmett who still remained before her, "Emmett under no circumstances can you threaten this man. From what I can work out he's coming to help our family."

Esme grabbed Carlisle's hands, looking up at her husband, he squeezed it with relief.

Alice glanced towards the couple, smiling, "I can't see exactly why he is here yet, he's still working through what he wants to say but I know he means no harm."

"Good." Carlisle nodded his head. His heart was filled with trepidation regarding the visitor. Esme, sensing his worry, leaned up, and gave him a quick peck. He smiled, knowing his family would welcome anyone with open arms. The patriarch was more worried about the news the visitor might bring regarding the twins. He knew deep down that these children were much different and far more powerful than anything the family had ever encountered. Through his long life, he had only heard whispers of Iemanjá's children and the gifts they held. Much like the island itself, he had considered it folklore but now he was beginning to doubt himself.  
  


**THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET CRAZY. Let me know what you thinks is going to happen next in the comments.**


	13. Salt Air

Jacob was running through the forest followed by Quill, Leah, and Embry when he heard Seth's message, they would guard the perimeter.

_Leah, you'll guard in the West near the cottage, Quill the East of the house, Embry the South and I will meet Seth in the North. Under no circumstances do you kill the guest._

The wolves nodded their heads as they split off into their subsequent directions. Jacob continued running through the forest towards Seth.

* * *

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Renesmee sat in the living room. The rest of the Amazonians had headed outside to keep watch with Edward and Zafrina while Seth met Jacob further in the forest to protect the perimeter.

Emmett was pacing across the floor. As much as he wanted to go upstairs and protect Rosalie he didn't want to cause her undue stress before they knew the intentions of their visitor. Alice was sitting on the couch, Jasper's arms around her shoulders as she searched for the purple-eyed man. Carlisle sat on the chair next to the fireplace, Esme behind him.

Renesmee sat opposite Jasper, "Uncle Emmett running a hole in the carpet isn't going to help anything, Please sit down."

Emmett continued walking, having enough Renesmee stood up, touching her uncle's forearm she projected a memory of a day out hiking near the river with her aunt and uncle. Emmett stopped in his tracks, hanging his head, "Thank you Renesmee."

Renesmee smiled, "Please, sit down."

Emmett finally obliged, sitting next to Jasper he allowed himself to relax for just a second,

* * *

Benjamin ran through the forest towards the house from his vision. It had been a week since he had started seeing glimpses of the unique coven.

Since birth, Benjamin had been given many gifts, one of which was visions of his future. These dreams guided him, they told him which road to travel, what to say, who to find. He was never sure why these visions came to him and often he found himself ignoring them out of pure selfishness. He liked the quiet life he had built for himself.

There had only been one vision that had gnawed at him like the one that visited him each night for the last few days. The vision whispered to him, told him that he must find the Cullen's and that he was running out of time. He had tried to ignore it, kept himself awake for days but each time he closed his eyes he was inundated by a siren's call, a magnetic force pulling him towards the family.

Once he had given in he had allowed his intuition to guide him in the right direction and he knew he was close.

As he ran through the tree's he caught the scent of something he had never encountered before. It was unpleasant, musky, turning his head, his eyes grew wide as he spotted a giant wolf running through the tree's perpendicular to him. He continued on his path, gasping when another wolf joined him on the left. Spotting an opening in the tree's he quickened his pace. Just as Benjamin broke out of the forest he suddenly found himself on a deserted beach. The sound of waves and seagulls overwhelmed him as he felt his body being lifted, he tried to lash out but was suddenly overcome with a sense of Nirvana. His senses numbed, he allowed himself to breathe in the salt air.

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

 _This has to be heaven,_ he thought as he felt himself being carried higher and higher.

**I'm so sorry this is a super short chapter but I didn't want to keep everybody waiting much longer! More to come this weekend. Please keep reviewing!**


	14. Interview

Edward carried the man up the stairs into the house as he was closely followed by Zafrina, Jacob, and Seth. Sensing the man’s unease Jasper had begun suppressing his emotions.

As they entered the living room Edward noted that Emmett stood at the bottom of the stairs, ready to fight if the mysterious man tried anything. Carlisle had set up a chair in the middle of the room, Edward carefully set the man in the chair. Carlisle handed him a roll of duct tape as he crouched down to secure the man’s arms and legs. It wouldn’t hold him long but it would give the coven time to disarm him if he tried anything. Zafrina stood behind the chair, guaranteeing that he was trapped within the tresses of her imaginary world. Seth and Jacob both stood near the stairs leading towards the bottom of the house, ready to attack if he made a run for it.

“Where does he think he is?” Emmett asked.

“The beach,” Zafrina responded.

Emmett chuckled as he crossed his arms.

With a pat Edward secured the last of the duct tape, setting the roll down on the coffee table he glanced at Alice for guidance. 

Alice closed her eyes, “I don’t think he means any harm.”

Edward nodded his head as he moved to stand next to Carlisle, “Zafrina you can let down your mirage, Jasper keep him calm.”

Jasper nodded his head, keeping a steady gaze on the man.

Zafrina nodded and within seconds the man's eyes popped open as he yelped. Pulling on the restraints he looked around the room with fear.

“Jasper..” Edward said through his teeth.

As suddenly as the man had startled to life he became sentient, his eyes drooping at the feeling.

Carlisle moved forward to crouch in front of the chair, “I know you must be disoriented. My coven had to take some safety measures to guarantee you weren't a threat. What is your name my boy?”

Benjamin looked up, “It’s Benjamin sir.”

“Benjamin…” Carlisle tried the name on his tongue, it was simple, he had a feeling that it was not the name his Brazilian parents had given him. “What brought you to my family's home?” Carlisle couldn’t help but look at the man’s radiant violet eyes with wonder.

“Uh….uh… vision sir,” Benjamin tapped his feet, Jasper could sense that even with his highest dose of serotonin the boy was still anxious in this environment.

Alice’s eyebrows rose as she glanced at the man, she had never heard of another vampire with her gift. Jasper grabbed her hand, comforting her. 

“A vision?” Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. One of my gifts. My visions… they guide my future… tell me where I am supposed to be.” Benjamin began shaking looking around the room in panic, swallowing he continued on, “My visions led me to you.”

”Do you know why Benjamin?”

”No sir… I just felt that it was urgent. That you needed something from me.”

  
  


* * *

Rose awoke with a start finding herself in her bed, rolling over she was confused to find Emmett's side of the bed empty and cold although she sensed someone else in the room. Lifting herself up she was surprised to find Bella sitting at the end of the bed, she was reading one of the baby books Esme had left on the side table. 

”Bella, what are you?” She blinked her sleepy eyes, readjusting to the world. Having not slept in decades it was taking her time to adjust to the drastic difference between consciences. She had forgotten the confusion of acclimating back to the world of the living. Rosalie had considered asking Carlisle if she would be able to drink a little bit of coffee, she craved the liquid stimulant of her first life and wondered if the effects could hurt her extraordinary children. Her hand slipped down to her ever-growing bump and she smiled.

Bella quickly set the book down and sprung to her feet, grabbing the cup of elk blood she handed it to Rosalie urging her to drink. Rosalie happily accepted the cup, sucking down each drop with fervor. Bella was sure she would need another soon. As her thirst lessened Rosalie's ears jerked up at the commotion coming from downstairs. 

”Bella…” She lifted her eyebrow, clutching the styrofoam cup in her hand. 

Bella laid her hand on Rosalie's thigh, ”We have a guest, Alice doesn't think they will harm anyone but Edward and Emmett wanted to be cautious.”

Rosalie sighed. She closed her eyes, listening to the conversation happening downstairs, “He’s young… what does Alice know?”

Bella paused, considering if she should tell Rose about the legends of the boy, she knew Rose would immediately have a million questions about the boy's origins that she wasn’t prepared to answer. Quickly she came to the conclusion to distract Rose the best way she knew how. Edward had already told her the news of the twins, but she wanted to hear it from Rosalie herself.

”She doesn’t know much but I’m sure Emmett and Carlisle will come up soon with answers… Rose? Why do I hear two heartbeats?” 

Rose smiled, setting the cup down on the side table, ”Well… Carlisle confirmed this morning that we are expecting twins.”

Bella's jaw dropped at the revelation, ”Twins!” She embraced Rosalie. 

“I know you don’t want to know… but do you have a preference?” Bella raised her eyebrow, urging Rosalie on. 

Rose laughed, she was sure Bella knew how much she wanted a baby boy, “I'm sure Emmett wants two boys to outnumber me.”

Bella laughed, grabbing Rosalie’s hand,“I think you'd be surprised what Emmett wants.”

“Really.”

Bella giggled and started telling Rosalie all about the thoughts Edward had overheard over the years with Renesmee. As the girls laughed they didn’t notice the situation escalating below them. 

* * *

Carlisle stayed crouched in front of the boy, “Benjamin, we have a feeling as to what your importance to our family is…” he chose his words carefully not wanting to startle the boy, quickly he glanced at Jasper who nodded his head in understanding. Clearing his throat Carlisle continued on, “In order to understand we need you to be very truthful with us about who you are, we need to know everything and I think you should know before you say anything that a member of our family has his own… gift.”

Benjamin’s eyes went wide as he looked around the room.

“Jasper…” Carlisle looked at the Texan as he stared Benjamin down.

“Some call it a truth serum, but most don’t want to find out.” Jasper let his voice draw.

Benjamin swallowed before looking back at Carlisle, closing his eyes he began.

“I was born  Benison Sanje Santos in 1970 just outside of Rio De Janeiro, my parents were both cold ones, vampires, they called me their  _ milagre  _ or miracle.”

Edward could hear Emmett’s thoughts loud and clear, he had a million questions about his development, his parents, his diet. Edward had to shoot his brother a look, they would have time for that later, for now, Benjamin couldn’t know about the twins. 

“My upbringing was relatively normal, I grew quickly and my parents kept me hidden from the world. I began having visions at a very young age… during my 25th year I had a vision that would change my life.” 

The boy looked up at Carlisle, afraid of what the man may say once he knew his secret. Carlisle nodded his head, urging the boy on.

“I had a vision... the Volturi they were coming for my family and I knew I couldn't protect them. I saw vividly how Aro would torture and then kill my parents to get to me and I knew that the only way to protect them was to do it myself.”

Alice placed her hand over her mouth, imagining the horror the boy must have endured. 

“It was the hardest thing I've ever done but I couldn't watch my parent’s demise, not like that. I told them before, I explained the vision, how no matter what path we took it ended in fire and fury. They knew with my gifts that I could protect myself and they wanted the best for me.” 

“Gifts?” Carlisle asked, threading his eyebrows together in confusion. It was rare for vampires to have even one gift, let alone multiple. 

Benjamin nodded his head and within a blink of the eye it was no longer Benjamin who was sitting in the middle of the room but Edward. Emmett jumped back in surprise turning his head to the real Edward standing in the front of the room. Edward's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the young man. Within seconds, Benjamin transformed once again, this time into Esme, Esme gaped at the boy. Finally, he transformed back into the Benjamin they had met. 

Jasper sent calm across the room. 

”This is how I hid from the Volturi. My parents knew that between my visions and transformation, Aro and his followers may never be able to find me.” 

“Are there any other… gifts?” 

As suddenly as Benjamin had shifted from form to form his eyes glazed over, blinking, his eyes grew wide with shock.

“Where are they?”


	15. Interrogation

“Where are they?” Benjamin’s eyes turned frantic.

Zafrina immediately jumped to her feet, sending the boy back to the beach, Benjamin slumped down in his chair as the Cullens looked at each other with wide eyes. 

Emmett stood in a defensive stance, his arms spread wide across the stairwell, “Alice?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Alice’s eye’s slid back and forth as she tried to deduce any possible futures once the boy was awoken again. “I… I don’t know…” She looked toward Edward whose eyes were blown wide open, listening to her thoughts. Edward flew across the room, lifting the chair and Benjamin into the air he began walking towards Carlisle's office. Glancing over his shoulder Edward beckoned for Carlisle to follow him.

“Let’s put him in your office until we find an answer. Seth,” Edward nodded and glanced towards the upper stairwell Emmett was guarding, “Go join the girls upstairs, they need all the protection they can get.” 

Emmett stepped to the side as Seth flew up the stairwell towards Rosalie’s room. 

Carlisle and Zafrina followed Edward towards Carlisle’s office leaving the rest of the room behind.

* * *

Edward set Benjamin down with a thump, the chair rocking slightly upon impact. He quickly checked the duct tape to ensure that the boy was properly secured before looking up at Carlisle and Zafrina.

_Edward… What did Alice see?_ Carlisle thought. 

“Alice doesn’t see any possible violence towards our family. The boy is merely curious, he’s never heard of anyone remotely like himself before.” Edward wrinkled his brow seemingly in deep thought before continuing on, “He may not be a direct threat but we don’t know what he is capable of, the future can always change.”

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, “So what do you propose we do?”

“I think we keep him under for a while and think through the options,” Edward stated with confidence, looking directly at Zafrina. 

“I think that’s a wise choice,” Zafrina agreed, crouching down in front of Benjamin she brought his face up to inspect it. “He’s so innocent,” she tilted his head back, eyeing the maple color of his skin and the sharp outline of his jawline. Turning her head she looked up at Carlisle who was staring down at the boy. “Interesting how something so pure could hold so much power.” Zafrina dropped her hand and lifted herself up to stand next to the two men. 

With one last look Carlisle walked towards the medical closet, “Edward I think it's best if you join the rest of the family to discuss our options.” Carlisle said as he opened the closet and took out his medical coat, turning towards Edward he began putting the coat on, “I’m going to take this time to run some tests on Benjamin, this information will help us immensely when it comes to the twins.”

Edward nodded his head in understanding, “Yes. Thank you Carlisle.” he turned towards the Amazonian who was now standing near the wall watching Benjamin intently, “Zafrina,” with a nod of his head Edward was gone. 

* * *

Seth reached the top of the landing and headed towards Rosalie and Emmett's room. While he didn’t frequent the top floor his advanced sense of smell made it easy for him to identify the tenants of each room. As he approached Rosalie’s room he couldn’t help but notice how much sweeter her scent had become, Seth had always preferred Rosalie’s scent to any of the other Cullens but now it had become a perfume he could drown in. Seth stood outside the door and knocked gently, he didn’t want to wake Rosalie or walk-in at an inopportune time. Seth knew the Cullens most likely could sense his presence; he could never stop practicing the manners his mother had instilled in him. 

The door squeaked open and Bella stood in the doorway beckoning him in. Seth turned to find Rosalie sitting up in bed drinking from her styrofoam cup.

“Seth, is everything okay?” Bella asked from the doorway as she shut the door behind them.

“Everything is fine.” Seth lied. Smiling he turned towards Rosalie, sitting on the edge of the bed he patted her feet through the blanket. “I just wanted to come to check on my favorite vamp.” He said, smiling at Rosalie.

Bella eyed the younger wolf with suspicion, she knew that the others would only send him up here if the situation had escalated. 

Rosalie smiled down at the wolf, setting her cup down on the side table she sighed, “Don’t humor me, Seth, I know something is happening downstairs.”

* * *

_**As always please leave comments. I can't wait to share the next few chapters!** _


	16. Fear

Bella eyed the younger wolf with suspicion, she knew that the others would only send him up here if the situation had escalated. 

Rosalie smiled down at the wolf, setting her cup down on the side table she sighed, “Don’t humor me, Seth, I know something is happening downstairs.”

Seth looked down at Rosalie’s feet, reaching down he grabbed her foot through the blanket. Rosalie laughed, pulling her leg inwards.

“Seth…” Rosalie eyed him with suspicion, a twinkle in her eye.

Seth made a grab towards her other foot, Rosalie repeated the process and hugged her arms around her knees and the blanket staring down Seth. Seth looked down at the spot of the blanket her feet had once inhabited and sighed, he hated to be the one to tell anyone news.

“Well, Alice had a vision.” Seth played with a loose string on the beige comforter as he continued on, “She had a vision of a man visiting us while you were asleep. The man he… he’s….” Seth swallowed trying to think of a way to describe Benjamin without giving away the lead. Knowing Rosie she would rocket downstairs as soon as she knew Ben could hold the answers she so deeply desired. “Special”, he finished while picking at the lint in the comforter. 

Bella crossed her arms and sighed, “He’s like the twins, or at least what they might be like.”

Seth’s head shot up as he glared at Bella, his hand instinctively going to Rose’s leg, pushing it down as he sensed her moving to get up.

“Rose, there’s a lot we don’t know yet...” Seth looked at Bella for backup.

Rose sat up straighter, glaring at the pair, “Well if I can't go downstairs you better start telling me everything you two know.”

* * *

Zafrina leaned against the wall of Carlisle’s office, resting her eyes for just a second. Although her powers were strong using them for such an extended amount of time was draining. 

“I can administer a sedative if you would like,” Carlisle said as he dug through various vials in his cabinet. 

Zafrina sighed, “You think it’ll work on him?”

“I think…” Carlisle reached for a vial on the top shelf bringing it down to eye level, “That  Propofol will put anyone to sleep… even a child of the island.”

Carlisle set the vial onto a cart next to him, the cart was filled with various containers, syringes, and scopes he had taken out of the cupboard. Turning around he wheeled the cart next to Benjamin and kneeled in front of the boy, “Let me draw some blood, and then I’ll administer the Propofol to give you a break.” 

Zafrina smiled, nodding her head as she watched Carlisle pull out a tourniquet and start winding it around Benjamin’s right forearm. 

* * *

Emmett paced across the living room, the family had split into various pods talking amongst themselves. Edward stood with Alice and Jasper hurriedly whispering. Renesmee and Jacob sat on the couch chatting amongst themselves. He caught bits and pieces as he paced. 

“I’ve got nothing Edward. It’s changing every second… I can’t… I don’t know.”

“Alice”

“Ed…”

“Do you think he drinks blood like me or does he solely eat human food? How does this even work, how can a spirit create life?”

Emmett grunted, turning around he headed towards the balcony, ripping open the door he let it close with a slam behind him, ignoring the telltale sign of some of Esme’s family portraits falling to the ground, he’d replace them later. He walked towards the edge of the balcony, staring out into the crisp night air.

Before he knew it Emmett heard the door open behind him, “Hey Eddie.”

“You know that was quite the production you made there,” Edward said with a chuckle as he approached Emmett on the balcony. “I know exactly how you’re feeling. When Bella was pregnant I would’ve done anything, I did everything, to protect her.”

“You wanted Carlisle to kill your baby Ed,” Emmett whispered, Rosalie and Emmett had never really forgiven Edward for his actions.

“I… I know. Emmett, I was scared. Nothing, not even the Volturi, has scared me more than the helplessness I felt. Of course, I wanted a family, you know that I just couldn’t imagine sacrificing the person I love most in this world for that chance.” 

Edward looked at Emmett as he continued to stare off into the distance, “Emmett I know you will do anything and everything to keep Rose and those babies safe but right now you need to calm down. You have a whole family who is willing to go to war to protect them. They’ll have to get through the wolves, Bella, me, Alice, everyone until they even get near them.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

Edward paused in shock.

“I’m afraid that they will be too powerful. Ed…” Emmett turned towards Edward. Edward heard his thoughts, he knew what his brother was about to say, and yet he couldn’t believe that this thought was even crossing Emmett’s mind.

“I’m afraid they might be evil.”


End file.
